


An Unlikely Duo

by ShinyBrightStar



Category: the Queen's Gambit
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyBrightStar/pseuds/ShinyBrightStar
Summary: “I like your hair.” “Yeah, sure you do.”A fiery genius and an arrogant master sure make an unlikely duo but what happens when they can no longer deny the sexual tension? Or the feelings that ensue...?The endgame we all deserve.Warning: This is going to be steamy.
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Beth Harmon had never expected to find a companion for life. She didn’t exactly have the perfect role models for that. She always believed she was born unlucky and she had every reason because her mother had been haunting her since the incident. No room for love, no room for men, and definitely, no room for mistakes.

But as she listened to Benny talk on and on about some unimportant issue, she felt like maybe he is the one she is supposed to be with. Or maybe it was just the rush of winning that had gone to her head. She was not sure and she always wanted to be sure.

Her hand moved uncontrollably and touched a lock of his blonde hair. He immediately fell silent and stared at her, trying so hard to read her. But as Benny and anyone who competed against her knew, Beth Harmon was one unreadable creature.

Benny gulped before asking: “What are you doing?” She gave him a coy smile but her eyes were shining as she let out: “I like your hair.” Benny raised an eyebrow at her and muttered: “Yeah, sure you do.” Beth frowned and took her eyes off him to focus on her beer.

Benny wanted to continue finishing his point but his mind was suddenly blank. He watched as her lips wrapped around the bottle and she took a swig of her drink. He felt a twitch and looked away as he desperately tried to think of a way to ease the tension.

Beth asked abruptly: “Are you mad?” He turned to face her and asked: “Why would I be mad?” She shrugged: “Because I won.” Benny shook his head and joked: “Nope. No inward rage here.” Beth smirked but her heart skipped a beat as he went on: “I always knew you were going to beat me. It was just the matter of when and where.”

That declaration coming from the arrogant Benny Watts, someone she secretly admired, was a lot for Beth to handle. So her mind shut down and her body caught on fire. She looked at him, looked at her purse, paid for the drinks and held her hand out for him.

Benny grabbed her hand, not knowing what she was going to do, and followed her out the bar. The minute they were out the door, she pushed him to the wall and put her lips on him. She was not a good kisser, and to be fair she didn’t have much practice before, but she threw caution away and kissed him.

Benny didn’t waste much time as he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her back. He had to admit that he thought about this before. Maybe the first time she smirked at him and walked away. Or the second time. But he had never thought she’d make the first move.

Beth pulled back, a bit out of breath, and looked at him expectantly. A bit of her lipstick was on the corner of his mouth and he looked more disheveled than usual. Benny was staring at her plump lips that were slightly parted. He gulped at the thought of that pair of lips around his cock.

She pushed her lips together and that was when he really looked at her. She looked a bit annoyed and in a quick moment Benny realized what was going on. She made her move and she was waiting for him to make his own.

He took a step towards her and whispered dangerously: “Harmon, are you sure you want to do this?” Her expression changed slowly and he could tell she was intrigued. Maybe he _could_ read her. She nodded her head silently and went for a kiss but he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

Benny uttered: “Listen, if this is going to happen, you need to know something.” Beth frowned: “What?” He spoke with such gravity that it caught Beth off guard: “This isn't going to be like a roll in the hay and you go home. This is going to be like three days of you and me just ruining each other. And _not_ emotionally.”

Beth felt an unexpected throb between her legs and gulped in response as she watched his hungry eyes burn into hers. Benny asked after a moment of silence: “Is that what you want?” She already knew the answer was ‘yes’ but she took her time as she noticed he was desperately waiting.

Then, with the similar seriousness she showed an opponent, Beth let out: “When do we start?”

I am in LOVE with this show and this ship but we didn't even get a kiss. So... I had to remedy that.

I have so many steamy scenarios involving these two in my head. So please, leave a comment if you want to read more of this.

Also, if you noticed the last part seemed a bit familiar, then you are a Crazy ex-girlfriend fan! Team Greg!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is very, very, steamy.  
> I wrote a lot of smut in my past but I took my time with this one.  
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: First times

Beth whimpered as Benny pushed her to the door of his room and attacked her lips while he was clumsily looking for his key. She grabbed his neck and pulled her body up next to his to match his hunger. Even when he was tongue deep in her mouth, Benny smirked, and Beth had the urge to roll her eyes but before she could manage to do that, Benny finally found the damn key and opened the door.

Although a mastermind of chess, Benny didn’t think his actions through when he pulled down the handle and they were suddenly thrown into the room. Beth gasped in his mouth but before she could pull away, Benny had already snaked his arm around her to keep her balanced.

The corners of her mouth turned up as she continued kissing him as he was once again fumbling around to take the key out of the keyhole. He let out a muffled cry of joy as he succeeded and closed the door with his foot. Beth giggled as she let go of his neck and pulled at the collars of his overcoat.

Benny pulled away as his favorite leather duster hit the floor and Beth could see he was a bit breathless and she surprisingly was not. She smirked and asked playfully: “Can you not handle me, Watts?” Benny scoffed as he closed the small distance between them.

He grabbed her chin and propped her face up to greet his own. He watched as she closed her eyes but frowned when his lips didn’t land on hers. He slowly licked her red swollen lips and the frown disappeared completely. He licked the corners of her mouth, taking his time, and Beth sighed with her eyes still closed.

Just when she thought he was finally going to kiss her again, Benny let go of her chin and gently licked her neck, again and again. Beth bit her lower lip to keep quiet as shivers ran down her spine. Benny, who she thought was unaware of her bodily responses, moved his tongue up to her right ear.

Beth bit down harder as she blindly looked for his arm and clutched it because she felt like she could fall down any moment. Her breathing became rapid as he licked her earlobe but there was only so much she could handle and as Benny bit it in a sudden action, Beth let out a loud moan.

She was waiting for more of that strange sensation but another shiver ran through her body as Benny whispered provocatively in her ear: “Now, can you not handle me, Harmon?” Her eyes opened as Benny raised his head up to stare at a very annoyed Beth. His chuckle was met with a nasty look from her and a smack to his chest.

Benny threw his hands up as a sign of peace and asked: “Shall we continue?” Beth took a deep breath and without saying a word, she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Benny watched intently as she unbuttoned him one by one and slid the dark shirt off his shoulders.

She stared at his black t-shirt and set of necklaces for a moment and then went to unbutton her own sleeveless blouse. Benny grabbed her hands before she could start and slowly pulled them down. Beth looked around awkwardly as he just stared at her clothes but smirked as he finally let out: “I like this top.”

Beth wanted to say something about his attire but nothing positive came to mind so she kept silent. Benny shrugged and said: “But I would like it even more if it was on the floor.” Beth smirked in victory as Benny started to carefully unbutton her blouse.

Two buttons in and she noticed his eyes turned a darker shade. She knew her lacy black bra was showing and Benny could not hide his impatience after that. He hurriedly unfastened her buttons and threw the blouse across the floor.

Beth felt the need to cover herself up, deep insecurities threatening to resurface, but Benny muttered a quiet ‘fuck’ as he gazed at her and she felt good enough. The need to feel even sexier overwhelmed her and she unzipped her skirt and let it fall down to the ground.

Benny’s eyes followed her actions and stopped on the very matching lacy black underwear. He pushed his hair back and finally looked at her face: “Well, fuck me, Harmon.” Beth giggled, actually giggled, and asked seductively: “Like what you see?”

Benny took a moment to answer that. He actually paused to take another look. He already knew she grew up pretty but when she was standing in front of him, with barely any clothes on, he realized she was truly sexy. Her creamy body was in complete contrast of her underwear and her hair, that goddamn hair, was pure fire.

Beth shifted in her place uncomfortably, her mind ordering her to put her arms in front of her body, but his answer wiped everything off in a second: “You have no fucking idea.” His eyes were too intense for her so she walked more confidently towards him and ordered: “Take off your shirt.”

Benny obeyed without a word and also took his pants and shoes off. Beth looked him up and down, admiring the surprise muscles showing off, and sat by the bed. She gently unstrapped her heels, kicked them away and turned her gaze to him.

Benny kneeled in front of her and pulled her legs apart while keeping eye contact with her. His cold hands traveled on her thighs and Beth felt like her breath was caught in her throat. Benny gave her a coy smirk and planted a kiss on the inside of her right thigh.

Beth pressed her lips together as he kept on kissing her thighs, switching constantly, while his hands roamed on her legs. Just when she was getting used to all the sensations his tongue was making her feel, he pulled her legs a bit close and planted a kiss right on her covered pussy.

Beth shook at the sudden movement and Benny looked up to make sure she’s alright. Beth nodded at him silently and he grabbed the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Benny pulled her legs apart, opening her completely up to him. Beth watched him stare at her pussy in awe and she felt heat rushing down south and her cheeks blushed.

But she did not see what he would do next coming. His tongue darted out and slowly licked its way through her slit. Beth whimpered without control and watched him shockingly attempt to do that again. She didn’t know this was possible. She only slept with two men and neither even offered to do what Benny was doing to her at the moment.

Benny looked up before going for the second lick and noticed her reaction. He knew she must have had lovers before but apparently not very good ones. He smirked before diving down into her again. Beth arched her back as he licked her like a man without a hint of water for days. He had her thighs firmly pinned down, fucking her with his tongue, while taking licking breaks in between.

Her head hit the bed as his fingers started to get involved and she moaned quite a few ‘fuck’s as he thrust his fingers inside her while his tongue was flicking her throbbing clit. She didn’t know what was happening to her but it felt like her body was experiencing an earthquake.

Benny kept his eyes on her as she writhed on the bed, adjusting the speed every once in a while just to get a reaction out of her. He couldn’t see her face but her chest was heaving and her thighs were shaking under his hands. Benny was enjoying the fucking view.

He felt like she could be close, not just because she was somehow purring and moaning at the same time, but also the fact that her hands were reaching blindly for his head. He kept his head down as her hands finally found him and tried to keep him there, like there was any chance he would go away.

Benny did the only thing he was sure would bring her over the edge. He bit down on her clit while his fingers, he added another one, were still thrusting inside her. Her fingers wrapped around his hair and pulled it as hard as she could.

Her whole body was shaking and she let out the loudest cry she had ever made in her lifetime. She had the urge to kick her legs around but Benny was still holding her down. She finally noticed she was pulling his hair and let go of him as she shut her eyes tight.

After the shakes were over, her body became limb and she calmed down. She was loose, relaxed, and even a bit giddy. She felt lighter somehow, like some weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. Beth felt like she was no longer in control. She had never felt like that. And it felt fucking great.

Benny was lapping up her juices and lazily caressing her inner thighs. He looked up and noticed she had finally came down from her orgasm and her breathing was back to normal. He let go of her legs and pulled his body up to hover over her, their legs intertwined on the floor. 

Beth opened her eyes and watched him analyze her face with an amused look on his face. He whispered: “Do you want to taste yourself?” Beth gulped as her pussy tingled in response and nodded her head eagerly. She saw him smirk and lower his head on hers and she closed her eyes as their lips touched.

Things heated up without hesitation and soon their tongues were clashing as their hands were roaming on each other’s chests. Benny pulled back suddenly and grabbed her lower lip with his hand. Beth opened her eyes and saw a cloud of lust covering his face that excited her even more than before.

He pulled her lip back a bit before pushing two of his fingers fully inside her mouth. Her eye widened as she figured they were the ones rummaging deep inside her just a few minutes ago. Benny watched as she wrapped her mouth, that pretty little mouth, around his fingers and sucked them clean.

He hissed as she grabbed his hand and took the fingers out before taking them back inside. He was the one closing his eyes as Beth licked and sucked his fingers, the sensations driving him mad. She pulled them out one last time with an audible sound and let out pleased: “I have to say, Benny, I taste divine.”

Benny, still not recovered from her actions, smirked with his eyes closed and replied: “I seem to agree with you a lot lately.” Beth chuckled before pulling his head down for another heated kiss. A minute in the kiss and his hands reached behind her knees and pulled her body up.

Beth gasped in his mouth but she wrapped her legs around him and continued devouring his mouth. Benny turned them around and sat on the bed, with her straddling him completely. His hands found the straps of her bra and unclasped them as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled back for a moment to shrug off the bra and saw Benny licking his lips looking at her breasts. She bit her lower lip uncontrollably as she watched his expression. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel alive.

Benny let out while he kept his eyes on her chest: “Sorry for staring.” Beth snickered and asked: “Why don’t you touch them?” He muttered before cupping her left breast: “Don’t mind if I do.” A firm squeeze on one breast and his tongue circling the other nipple and Beth put her head back with a sigh. She felt her whole body tingle every time his damn tongue swirled around her perky nipples.

How could this feeling be possible? She never experienced this kind of pleasure and rightfully so since her first was a stoner who didn’t bother warming her up before he pushed his dick inside her. And Harry, well, not much could be said about him. The whole thing would take about five minutes and then he would leave her bedroom.

But Benny was different. And not just in how he treated her, in how he understood chess, or even matched her thought process but in whatever this was. When she made her first move she had no idea she could see this side of him. His perfect hair a mess with lust clearly depicted on his face but taking his time to pleasure her.

She hissed as he pulled her out of her thoughts with a bite on her nipple. Beth chuckled to herself as she thought he loved to bite her over and over again. Benny was distracted for a moment so he looked up to see the most delicious grin on her face, and snaked an arm around her waist and went back to sucking her breasts dry.

Beth was writhing in his arm as little moans escaped her mouth once in a while but just as she felt like she could cry out, a knock pulled both of them out of their bubble. Beth covered her mouth in shock as she finally noticed they were in a crappy dorm room which was definitely unlocked.

Benny whispered: “It’s okay. I’ll handle it.” He already knew being seen with Beth by some chess loving nerd would not end well so he pointed to the corner of the room and Beth quickly moved over, grabbing the sheets as she ran.

Benny ran a hand through his hair and carefully opened the door, making sure to block the view of the room. As he suspected, one of the students who had called him a hero just yesterday was eagerly waiting outside his door.

The poor guy’s smile vanished as he looked at Benny who had nothing but his underwear on. He failed to say anything so Benny asked: “Can I help you?” He mumbled: “I just… wanted to ask…” Benny gave him a fake smile and explained: “As you can clearly see, I am with a guest at the moment.”

The student nodded and whispered hurriedly: “Sorry, Mr. Watts.” Benny gave him another fake smile before closing the door in his face: “Don’t forget to buy my book.” He didn’t wait for any responses as he shut the door and locked it with a huff.

He looked over to Beth who could barely hold her laughter and raised his eyebrow: “Who are you covering up for?” He was pointing out the fact that she was currently covered in his dirty sheets. Beth expected him to say anything but that so she took a breath before giving him a naughty smirk and letting the sheets hit the floor.

She clearly knew she had never been this exposed in front of anybody as she walked over to him. Parading her nakedness with pride was electrifying and the way his eyes were eating her up was just more fuel under her fire. He pulled her arm as she got near and closed the distance between their bare bodies.

With her breasts firmly pressed against his chest, his hands roaming freely on her buttocks and their lips right next to each other, she felt like the pressure was too much for her. His fingers found their way back inside her and Beth pulled his head down for what resembled anything but a kiss. Teeth and lips were clashing resulting in animalistic grunts out of the two chess prodigies.

Benny had two fingers pumping inside her drenched pussy with his other hand squeezing her ass cheeks. He was visibly fighting for some dominance but Beth cleared the board as she bit on his lower lip and pulled it down. He winced in pain but the bite was nothing more than a turn on for him since his dick twitched in response.

Beth, however, freaked out when she felt blood under her teeth and pulled back in a hurry. Benny groaned as he felt her body leave his tight embrace, not knowing about his own bleeding, but frowned as he saw her bloody lip.

He put a finger on his throbbing lip and saw the blood but he just shrugged and reassured her: “I’m okay.” Beth didn’t move and Benny joked: “I’ll live, Harmon.” Beth finally relaxed and Benny ordered as he wiped the blood away: “Now, come here, you little minx.”

Beth noticed her legs move and before she knew it they were kissing again. No clashing this time, just lips moving against each other, like a perfectly practiced rhythm. Her hands moved on his chest, lingering on his necklaces for a moment, before moving further down.

Benny groaned as her hands delicately touched his covered bulge and pulled away when she grabbed the edge of his underwear. Beth looked up and saw how flawlessly messy he looked with his dilated eyes and swollen lips. She licked her own lips before she could stop herself and Benny let out another throaty groan with his eyes fixated on her.

She kept the eye contact as she pulled his boxers down with ease and saw the look of desperation in his eyes. And Benny Watts was anything but desperate. Maybe not when her hand was so achingly close to his very erect penis.

She finally took her eyes off him and looked down at his stiff cock and figured she had licked her lips too soon. He was bigger than what she had seen before and definitely thicker. She gulped as she imagined him entering her with that thing.

She gently kneeled down before him and got another good look at his cock before wrapping her hand around it. Benny hissed as her fingers travelled his entire length, like she was carefully analyzing it, and he barely kept his eyes open.

She looked up as she repeated her actions and smirked as she saw him melt with a single move of her hand. She did it over and over again, squeezing him lightly, and watched his every move. He was disheveled but she needed him to be far gone. She wanted him to feel how she felt when he was tongue deep inside her.

Her tongue darted out without hesitation and licked his length like a sweet Popsicle. Benny let out a soft ‘fuck’ and kept on muttering swear words as she took him in her mouth. Beth had never given a blowjob before but she was moving to the rhythm of his groans. She figured out what he liked and he _really_ liked getting his cock in her mouth as her tongue swirled around it playfully.

She saw him close his eyes in frustration and run a hand through his sweaty hair and she felt like she could get used to this view. Beth had to admit that even though she fucking loved being pleasured by him but this, having this much power over him, was a high she had never thought was possible.

His eyes suddenly opened and she felt electricity run through her body. He put his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushed her away. Beth took his cock out of her mouth and frowned as he pulled her body up with frustration visible on his face. He said with a low voice: “I can’t come. Not now.”

Beth pouted in response but as he gave her a look before picking her up and throwing her on the bed, everything was already forgotten. Beth gulped as their eyes locked and Benny bent down for a kiss while his hands roamed her body.

As her eyes shut on instinct, she feared she might have hallucinated all of this. Maybe asking for a mind-blowing release was too much. Maybe that is why no one gave it to her. But Benny, he just did, not more than ten minutes ago. Was it too good to be true, though?

His hands felt very real as they rubbed, caressed and squeezed every inch of her. Her whole body was tingling and her heart was beating faster than she had ever remembered. The anticipation was killing her and her thoughts were clouding her mind.

Benny finally pulled back and whispered in her ear: “Are you ready?” Beth nodded without hesitation and she could almost picture his smug face behind her closed eyes. She waited but he didn’t move and before she could object, he ordered: “Open your eyes.” Beth did as he asked and he muttered words that she felt burned her skin: “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

She felt speechless as his words sank in but apparently he got his answer because he was pushing her legs apart at the moment. Beth watched intently as he positioned himself between her thighs and looked up at her. He never took his eyes off her as he slowly pushed his cock inside and watched as her mouth opened without making a sound. She was tight, so fucking tight, and he was trying not to hurt her but that look on her face was making him go mad.

Beth felt her eyes roll back as he finally entered her and she felt the entire length of him inside her. She wanted to look back at his face, to watch the hunger in his eyes, but he pulled his cock back and she clutched the sheets as sensations overwhelmed her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as he entered her, moving more smoothly this time, and pulled back again. Benny was swearing under his breath and she was sure he was making up a sweat. She so desperately wanted to touch him and as if he read her mind, she felt his body move closer to hers.

The action made him enter her deeper and she sighed happily as his shadow hovered over her. His lips landed on her neck as he freely moved in and out of her. Beth grabbed the back of his head as he kissed and licked her delicate skin. 

She almost broke his neck as his thrusts sped up and soon she was moaning in his ear. Benny pulled himself up before grabbing her legs and pushing them wider apart. He was slamming himself inside her and for a moment, he felt like maybe heaven did exist on earth.

She was tighter than he had expected and definitely more welcoming but he wasn’t complaining. She was biting her lips and clutching the sheets but he wanted her to look at him. He let out hoarsely: “Harmon, you enjoying this?”

Beth didn’t answer at first as she was caught up in her feelings but Benny pulled her waist closer and his cock hit something deep inside her that made her cry out. She opened her eyes and Benny was expectedly smirking as he was roughly slamming inside her. 

He asked with a groan: “You like it when I do that?” Beth nodded but refused to acknowledge it with audible words and Benny _wanted_ words. He was a narcissist who loved appreciation and this was no exception but he knew she needed a nudge to let her walls down.

His hand moved down and rubbed her clit abruptly and as he watched her body shake with excitement, he stopped. Beth groaned: “Do that again.” Benny slowed down his thrusts and asked playfully: “Do what?” Beth gave him a look and said: “You know what.”

He shrugged as his thrusts reduced to him just pushing his cock deep in and lazily pulling it out. Beth wanted more, no, she needed more. She wanted him to drill inside her like there was no tomorrow and she knew he wanted her to admit it.

She won, she beat him, and he still somehow had the upper hand. Her mind was telling her no, that she should not beg Benny fucking Watts to bring her over the edge, but her body was saying fuck it. She needed him to finish what he started, or what she started, she couldn’t care less anymore.

Benny was waiting for her to say something like she hadn’t already made the first move or asked him to fuck her with her eyes. Despite all of that, he couldn’t let go, it wasn’t in his nature. And she did just beat him when he was completely sure her time hadn’t come yet. His pride had taken a hit and Beth Harmon could spare some dignity to boost his ego. 

Her hand suddenly moved in between her legs and Benny grunted as she rubbed her own clit. His breathing fastened as he was watching the sexiest woman on earth pleasuring herself. Her eyes were playful and full of lust and a smirk was firmly planted on her face.

Beth Harmon couldn’t just admit she wanted him, she could, but she had to do it in her own way. She always changed the rules and this time was no different. And watching Benny, speechless and in awe, gave her enough power to order: “Fuck me, Benny.”

As if a spell was lifted, Benny started thrusting inside her but his eyes were fixed on her delicate fingers circling her clit. He muttered a quiet ‘fuck’ and Beth moaned, repeating his words: “You like it when I do that?” Benny scoffed in frustration, picking up more speed, and let out: “So. Fucking. Much.”

Beth bit her lip as she felt her body spasm out of control and whimpered before pulling her hand back: “Come here.” Benny obliged and this time, he went for her lips and not the neck. Beth ran her hands in his hair as both his kisses and thrusts became deeper.

Benny pulled back, focusing more on his movements now that he felt she could be close. Beth whispered hazily: “Touch me.” Benny went to grab her breasts that Beth shook her head. She grabbed his hand and guided it between her legs.

Benny played with her clit as he picked up the speed as if it was even possible. Beth grunted: “Fuck, yeah.” And Benny knew he loved watching that expression on her face over and over again. She was frowning a bit, pressure was too much for her, and her eyes were rolled back.

She let out breathlessly: “I love it when you do that...” Benny felt a boost in both his ego and energy and rubbed her clit furiously. Beth was writhing beneath him and one hand was holding on to his back. She tried to let out: “I’m…”

Benny knew she was there, right on the edge, and gave her one hard thrust as he pinched her clit. Beth arched her back in response and moaned his name as waves of pleasure hit her body. Benny stayed deep inside her and watched her face show a hundred emotions in a matter of seconds.

She was trying so hard to be in the moment but her head was as hazy as when she first took those pills. His hand brushed against her clit again and her body shook without control. She opened her eyes and gave him a satisfied smile before whispering, more to herself, than him: “So that’s how it’s supposed to feel like…”

Benny raised an eyebrow before bending down to ask: “Are you up for another round?” Beth raised her own eyebrow and answered his question with another question: “Isn’t that why we’re here?” Benny smirked and ordered: “I need you to turn around.”

Beth watched as he pulled his aching erect cock out and motioned for her to turn. She slowly turned around, giving him the view of her backside, which he obviously enjoyed. His hands caressed her cheeks before snaking his hands under her stomach to pull her body up.

She figured what he wanted and positioned herself on her knees and hands, making Benny groan. She had actually experienced this position with Harry but to no satisfying end. She smiled freely as he couldn’t see her face because she knew that was not going to be the case this time.

Her pussy was soaking wet and absorbed him in an inviting manner. Benny cursed and pushed deep until his abdomen was glued to her cheeks. He pulled back again and after a couple of times, found himself a nice rhythm.

He knew he was definitely going to come soon and he couldn’t be able to avoid it anymore. He just wanted to give her the best he could before falling apart himself. Her moans were already starting up again and he cursed under his breath.

The sounds she made as he was moving in and out of her were enough to drive any man crazy and Benny was a genius, of course, but still just a man. He tried to distract himself but then she pushed back every time he thrust into her and he knew he was going to lose it.

Benny grabbed her waist as he quickened his pace, not sure how much longer he could last, and Beth’s hands let go as she pushed her face to the bed. Her moans were muffled for a moment but then she turned her head around and moaned: “Benny, yes, just like that…”

Benny gulped, sweat running down his face, and pushed as hard as he could. Beth’s head fell back down and she cried out as another orgasm hit her body fast. Her muscles clenched around him and Benny knew he had to pull out soon or he would empty himself inside her.

He warned: “Beth, I’m close.” She mumbled something but as he went to pull out, she whimpered: “Come inside me.” Benny’s eyes widened as her words were enough to make him come right then and there and asked: “What about…?” Beth got back on her arms, recovering faster this time, and answered: “I have a pill.”

Benny went to ask if she was sure but she started moving, imitating his thrusts. Benny let out loudly this time: “Fuck.” He held on to her as he gave her his last thrusts. Her hand reached out for his and tried to pull him close.

Benny bent down and his chest was secured against her back as he was impatiently penetrating into her. Beth whispered as his head was next to hers: “That’s it, Benny…” Benny closed his eyes as all the heat in his body rushed south and he felt like he could be done in just a minute.

Beth moaned as her inhibitions were at their lowest point: “God, you fuck me so good, Benny…” Benny groaned in her ear and held her firmly as he emptied himself inside her. Beth whimpered as his hot seed filled her and let herself fall down on the bed.

Benny followed her down and rested on her back. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he tried to control his breathing. Beth was comfortably numb and a huge smile was plastered on her face. She wanted to say so much to him but at the same time, she preferred the silence around them.

Benny finally pulled out of her which made both of them wince as their bodies were too sensitive at the moment. He crossed her body and lied down next to her and Beth instinctively put her head on his chest, her eyes looking up at him.

Minutes passed but no words were exchanged. Beth was running her fingers around one of his necklaces, her eyes still on him, and Benny finally opened his eyes and gave her a pleased look. She felt her stomach turn in response but she dismissed it without a second thought.

Suddenly his smile vanished and his eyes started looking around the room frantically. Beth frowned and asked worried: “What’s going on?” Benny didn’t answer at first and Beth sat on bed before asking again. Benny turned to look at her, shock depicted on his face, and let out in disbelief: “I forgot my fucking hat at the bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment because it warms my heart!
> 
> Xoxo,  
> S


End file.
